TOW The Beach Weekend
by LucyGoose
Summary: [Complete] The gang goes to Rachel's Dad's Beach House for a weekend of fun. But some things don't go as planned...C&M.
1. The Game

**Hey guys! I know I just started a fic, but this was something I came up with today, and thought I'd give it a shot. This takes place in Season 5 (I know, I know, all my stories are in season 5), and Joey knows about Monica and Chandler but no one else does.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Phoebe said as she entered Central Perk. Her five friends turned and looked at her.

"Rachel was just inviting us to her dad's beach house this weekend," Chandler said.

Rachel nodded, and said, "So, we're going?"

"Yeah," Joey said and the others nodded in agreement.

"When are we leaving?" Phoebe wondered.

"Um…Friday, which is tomorrow. That okay?"

"Sure," Ross said.

"I'm going to go pack," Monica said abruptly. She gave Chandler a meaningful look, and he shot out of his chair.

"Yeah, me too," He said before running out.

* * *

He saw her waiting outside for him, and he grabbed her hand and let her lead him to her apartment. Once they were there, she pushed him up against the door and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Chandler stopped the kiss after a few moments, his arms still wrapped tightly around her, his breath hot against her cheek. "This is going to be so hard," He whispered.

"What?"

"Us. Hiding…," He trailed off. She put a finger to his lips.

"I know. It's not fair,"

"I actually miss you when you're right in front of me," He said, sending a shiver up her spine. He tightened his grip on her, almost as if he was afraid she was going to disappear.

"You know, we could always give Joey money to cover for us," She said after a moment.

"Or we could bribe him with food," Chandler offered.

"The does seem to always work," She said, smiling. She pressed her mouth against his.

As the kiss deepened he said mischievously, "We're not actually going to pack right now, are we?"

* * *

_The next day…_

"Phoebe, for the last time, will you _please_ stop singing!" Rachel exclaimed. It was going to be a long day. The six friends had already been in the car for two hours, and it took four to get there.

Everyone was pretty cranky, as they had gotten up early to avoid traffic.

Rachel and Ross were in the front; Rachel was driving, while at the same time, trying to ignore Ross, who was talking about something from the prehistoric age.

Joey and Phoebe sat in the middle; they had played annoyingly loud car games for most of the trip, now Joey was sleeping while Phoebe was coming up with some new songs.

As for Chandler and Monica; they were in the backseat, strangely quiet and unconsciously holding hands. Monica noticed this, and squeezed Chandler's hand. He looked at her and smiled.

She noticed he must have been thinking about something. "Penny for your thoughts," She whispered. He just smiled again. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," He whispered back.

"What, then?"

"Well…,"

"What?"

"I love you," He whispered.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh! Um…," Chandler began.

"I was just telling Chandler I was going to take a nap, and was wondering if he wouldn't mind if I put my feet up," Monica said.

"Oh, okay,"

Monica smiled and lay down, still holding Chandler's hand. "I love you too," She whispered quietly.

He smiled again, his eyes shining, and squeezed her hand once more.

* * *

"Thank God, we're finally here," Ross said a bit too loudly, waking up Monica and Joey in the process.

Monica sat up slowly, surprised to find that she was still holding Chandler's hand. She turned to look at him, and he was still smiling at her.

"What are you two staring at?" Joey asked through gritted teeth.

"What? Um…nothing," Chandler mumbled.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"I still can't believe it's raining!" Rachel exclaimed. "This weekend is ruined!"

It had all started once they arrived at the beach house. Rachel's dad had called and said he wasn't going to be able to make it. Everyone decided to stay anyway, and just hang out. But now there was a thunderstorm, and they were stuck inside the house.

"Hey, Rach, it's not ruined. We'll have fun inside, that's all," Ross said. "Hey! I can tell you more about that one dinosaur….,"

"God no," Joey exclaimed. "I can't take that again! Chandler, knock some sense into him!"

"W-what?" Chandler asked. He had been looking at Monica, and she at him for a few minutes now.

"Ah, never mind,"

"So what are we going to do?" Rachel asked. Just then the lights flickered off. "Ugh…perfect!"

"Hey! Hey I know what we can do!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Well everyone, sit in a circle," They arranged themselves on the floor. "Okay, now everyone has to tell a secret about the person on your left,"

There was silence for a minute. Chandler looked at Monica, who was on his left, and he squeezed her hand.

"Umm….okay," Joey said after a second. "Can I go first?"

"Joey!" Rachel, who was on his left, exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, We'll flip a coin," Everyone looked at him.

"How is that going to work?" Chandler asked.

It took Joey a second. "Okay, we'll roll a dice,"

It turned out that Monica had to go first. She turned to Ross, who was on her left.

"Ross had a make-up kit when we were younger,"

"It was a clown kit, Monica! A _clown_ kit!"

"Whatever, Ross,"

He scoffed at her, and then turned towards the others. "My turn?" He asked excitedly. "Joey has a bedtime penguin pal named Hugsy,"

"I trusted you, man!" Joey exclaimed but he didn't seem too upset. "Rachel has ten different kinds of underwear," They all looked at him in disgust. "I've counted!"

"Can we please pretend we didn't hear that?" Rachel asked. "Okay…um…Phoebe has a roommate named Denise,"

Phoebe gasped. "How did you know?"

"That's all you could come up with?" Monica asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Oooh, goody, my turn," Phoebe exclaimed. She was thoughtful for a moment.

"I seriously don't know what she's going to say. You guys know all of my secrets," Chandler said.

"Monica, Chandler's had a crush on you for the past three years,"

Monica looked at Chandler in shock.

* * *

**And that's Chapter One. If you could just leave a review, I'd really appreciateit. I hope this story makes sense and is not too confusing. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review:)**


	2. Suspicions

**_Sorry it's taken me awhile to get Chapter 2 up._**

**_Enjoy and please review:)_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO- Suspicions **

Chandler felt his face growing hot. He put his head down, wishing he could turn back time and erase what Phoebe had just said. He looked up and saw that Monica was still staring at him; a smile tugging at her lips.

"Phoebe!" Joey said through clenched teeth. "You promised you wouldn't tell her!"

Monica's expression immediately changed. "You guys knew about this?" They all nodded hesitantly. "You all knew?"

She turned to Chandler. "So it's true, then?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's true,"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Look, Mon…,"

"No, why?"

"Um, now is not really a good time to be discussing this…," He tried to point out.

She looked around and saw that their friends were still there, looking at them, and realized he was right. "I'm going to bed,"

* * *

"Are you mad?" Phoebe asked softly, easing the tension that had filled the room after Monica had left. 

"No, I'm not mad, I just…," Chandler trailed off. "You know, I think I'm going to bed too," He said, taking this as the perfect excuse.

"But we didn't finish the game!" Joey whined. He shut up when Chandler gave him a look. "Fine, fine," He said as Chandler bolted upstairs.

"You think they're going to get together?" Rachel asked.

"God, I hope not," Phoebe responded. "Do you have any idea how weird that would be?"

"Was it weird when I went out with Rachel?" Ross asked.

"Um,"

"Don't answer that," Rachel responded, disgusted.

The three of them noticed that Joey hadn't said anything.

"Joey, what are you keeping from us?" Ross asked.

"Nothing,"

"JOEY?"

"Nothing, seriously," The lights flickered back on. "Hey, you guys want to play Monopoly?" They didn't respond. "Or something?"

"Joey, you are going to tell us what's going on right now," Phoebe threatened.

"I can't!" He exclaimed.

"Aha! I knew it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Joey tried to defend himself.

"What is going on, Joe? We all know you're keeping something from us!" Ross exclaimed.

"Look…I…I just can't tell you, okay? I promised I wouldn't,"

"Promised who?" Phoebe wondered.

"Um,"

"Chandler, right?" Rachel wondered. "That's why you were so uncomfortable when he was in the room!"

"I wasn't uncomfortable!"

"Yeah, whatever," Phoebe exclaimed. "So, it's Chandler, right?"

"Yeah," Joey finally admitted. "But I can't tell you anything more,"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Mon," Chandler said, catching up to her in the hallway. They heard their friends' voices below them, and she motioned they go into the room right next to them.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Monica demanded almost immediately.

"Mon…,"

"No, seriously. When were you planning on telling me about this?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't tell you before London, because…because I knew you'd think I was stupid and immature, and I was sure you didn't want it too. And the reason I didn't tell you after London…well, I was afraid of losing you,"

"What?"

"Yeah. I was afraid you'd freak out and…and I don't know! It was stupid, okay? I'm sorry,"

"You know, if you had told me before London, we probably would have gotten together then,"

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "You're my best friend, Chandler. I can't say that I've never had feelings for you before London,"

"I love you so much, Mon,"

"I love you too," He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"…so, this secret Chandler's got, does it have to do with work?" Ross asked. 

"I can't tell you!"

"Come on, Joey!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'm a gossip! I gotta know these things!"

"Rach, I can't, okay? I can't and I won't,"

"Damn it," Phoebe exclaimed. "Try flirting with him," She whispered to Rachel.

"What?" Rachel hissed back.

"I'm serious. Take your top off,"

"Phoebe, are you nuts?"

Phoebe, seeing she wasn't going to give in, said, "Fine, fine, I'll do it,"

* * *

**_thanks to_Chan4Mon4EVA4EVA, xCharliex, rachel, Baby Jefer, friends fan, Anwa, jennyblueEyes, LilMondlerLuver, _and_ ginchy-amanda _for all the nice reviews! You guys rock! Thanks again!_**

**_r e v i e w s p l e a s e_**


	3. Late Night Meeting

**_This chapter is basically pointless mush. Just so you know._**

**_But, then again, the whole story is pretty much pointless mush. But anyways!_**

**_Please review. It really means a lot to me. Thanks!_**

**_Enjoy:)_**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Chandler looked at the clock. It was 3:00 AM and he couldn't sleep. He and Monica had only been together for a few months, but he had gotten so used to her sleeping beside him that he couldn't sleep without her.

Sighing, he got out of bed. He looked out the window and noted that the rain had stopped. He decided to sit outside for awhile. He grabbed a sweatshirt and quietly left the room, being careful not to wake Joey or Ross.

He walked down to the beach and was surprised to see someone sitting there. As he got closer, he realized it was Monica.

"Hey you," He said, sitting down beside her.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey yourself,"

"What are you doing down here?"

"I should be asking you that very same question,"

He shrugged. "I couldn't get to sleep without you," he put an arm around her.

"If it helps, I couldn't sleep without you either," She whispered. He smiled, but didn't say anything, so she continued, "Phoebe and Rachel wouldn't stop nagging me. They think we're going to get together now that I know about your 'crush',"

"We're going to have to be extra careful,"

"Yeah, um, I hope this is okay…I told them that we talked about it and I kind of blew up at you,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what else to say without giving it away!"

"I guess that makes sense…," he began but she cut him off by kissing him. "Mon," He mumbled in between kisses. "We're sitting right in front of the house. If anyone gets up…,"

"They won't," She murmured.

He pulled away, even though he didn't want to. "As much as I want to, we can't,"

She sighed. "I know," She grabbed his hand instead and intertwined their fingers.

He grinned at her. "I love you,"

"I know," She said playfully.

"Ahem,"

"Okay, I love you too,"

"I know," He said in the same tone she had used.

* * *

Phoebe quickly went down the stairs. She reached her three friends who were in the living room, and shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't get her up,"

"But I'm _hungry_!" Joey whined.

"You know what's weird," Ross said suddenly. "Chandler's not getting up either,"

A huge grin spread across Rachel's face. "They hooked up!"

Joey looked scared. "No, no they didn't,"

"Aha! You knew about this!"

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what's going on. NO idea," Joey said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh. Right," Ross said.

"Joe, I just wish you'd tell us!" Phoebe said. "Keeping secrets is bad for your aura,"

Rachel looked at Phoebe. "What does that even _mean_?"

"Well, um, you see….,"

"You know what? I don't want to know," Rachel said.

"Good. Because I don't want to tell you,"

"What?"

"What?"

"Phoebe, that doesn't even make sense,"

"Of course it does!"

Ross looked at the two girls and shook his head. "Wow,"

Joey nodded. "This could take awhile," He said, glad they had forgotten about the whole Chandler and Monica thing.

For now.

* * *

Monica awoke when she heard a soft knock on her door.

She groaned and rolled over to look at her clock. It couldn't be morning _yet_. She smiled slightly as she remembered the events of the previous night. She and Chandler had talked until 5:00 AM, before sneaking back into their rooms.

"Ugh…Phoebe, go away," She mumbled as she got out of bed and went to the door. She was surprised to see Chandler on the other side. "Oh…um, hi,"

"Hey," He said, giving her a quick hug. "Not exactly up yet, I see," He said while gesturing to her messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

"Not exactly," She agreed, stifling a yawn.

"I hope you don't mind, I, uh," He blushed, searching for the right words. "Ah, what the hell. You know I can't sleep without you. Would you mind if I, uh-,"

"Not at all," She said, taking his hand.

The got into bed, he immediately put arms protectively around her. Monica smiled and settled back into his arms. He kissed her hair and she closed her eyes.

He still couldn't sleep, but it was for a different reason this time.

* * *

**_p l e a s e r e v i e w _**


	4. Love

Just a quick note & I'll let you read, but I'm getting out of school this week, & I have a lot of tests, finals, etc. So reviews (cough) would really be nice. (cough.)

That is all. Hope you like:)

**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR**

"So, do you guys want to go out for breakfast or something?" Rachel asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, Monica's not getting up, so…," Phoebe began, gesturing upstairs as she spoke.

"Yeah," Ross agreed.

"Let's go," Joey said quickly, before muttering something about having to go to the bathroom.

"I'll go see if Chandler wants to come," Rachel offered. Ross and Phoebe nodded, and Rachel made her way upstairs.

Instead of heading for the room Chandler was sleeping in, Rachel went straight to Monica's. "I knew it," She said under her breath, when she saw them asleep in each other's arms.

She ran downstairs like a bolt, with a huge smile on her face. "And?" Phoebe asked quietly, she knew what Rachel had done.

Rachel nodded. "Yup,"

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ross asked, coming in from the kitchen with Joey in tow.

"Monica and Chandler did hook up!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly.

"No they didn't!" Joey said quickly. "That's a good one, Rach," He said through clenched teeth.

"No, seriously. I saw them," Rachel exclaimed.

"You were spying on them?" Ross asked.

"Well…," Rachel said, blushing.

"They didn't get together _last _night!" Joey blurted.

"Wait…what?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" Joey asked. "I didn't say anything,"

"They were together _before_?"

"Uh…no?" He questioned, rather than stated.

"JOEY!" Rachel yelled. "What _do_ you know about this?"

"N-nothing. I don't know anything,"

"Joey…," Ross said in a warning tone.

"I can't tell you,"

"How long have they been together?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh…,"

"Oh, come on. You have to tell us,"

"London," He said quietly. "They've been together since London,"

The room went silent for a minute.

"Wow…I uh…I need to sit down," Rachel said.

"Rach! You said you knew about this!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, I did. But I mean, I didn't think it would be _true_!"

"Can we go? I'm _hungry_!" Joey said loudly.

"Not so fast," Ross said. "We're not going until you give us some answers,"

"Look, I don't really know much either, okay?"

"Do you think they're going to tell us?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, they've been hiding it for like a couple of months already," Ross pointed out.

"True,"

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked. "This is just…so huge!"

"Okay, you _can't_ tell them you know! They are so weird about that!" Joey exclaimed. "Please!"

"Well, we _all_ know, Joey," Ross said. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"I'm gonna say no,"

"Joey!"

"Okay, but-but," Joey stammered, trying to come up with something.

"I know!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We mess with them!"

"Ooh, I would love that," Rachel said, standing up.

"What?" Ross asked.

"You know, mess with their heads…_make_ them tell us,"

"Phoebs, I'm not so sure that would work," Ross said. "I mean, it's _Monica_,"

"Hey, is _she_ the psychic one?" Phoebe asked. No one answered. "Yeah. I didn't think so,"

* * *

"Mon," Chandler whispered quietly. "Mon, it's getting late. Everyone's going to wonder where we are," 

"Mmm," She murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Mon," He tried again.

"I want to stay here forever,"

"Me too. But they're going to know,"

She snuggled closer to Chandler. "Five more minutes,"

"Sweetie…,"

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," She said, rolling off his chest. She glanced at the clock. "Wow, we really did sleep late,"

"I told you," He said, also getting up. He watched her pull on a sweatshirt, and then they both heard a knock on the door. "Crap," He said under his breath.

"Get in the closet," Monica ordered, and she went to the door when she knew Chandler was safely hidden. "Joey," She said, motioning for him to come into her room.

The first thing he said was, "You guys have to be more careful,"

Chandler came out of the closet. "Thank God. You scared the hell out of me,"

"Yeah, well…they almost found out about you two!"

"Look, we're sorry, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Joey said. "We're going out to breakfast. Hurry up," He said before leaving.

"I'm going to get dressed," Chandler said, giving Monica a quick kiss. "I love you,"

"Love you too," She watched as he closed the door behind him, and then fell back on the bed. She couldn't remember the last time she had loved someone this much.

It was amazing what she had with Chandler. It just felt so right.

* * *

So, I would have updated my other fics, but I was just in the mood for some mush! Expect updates on them soon, however.

Thanks to **DrKerryWeaver, monderling moofoot, Shanima, jbing, writergal90, LilMondlerLuver, Tilulation, jennyblueEyes, Em, **and **xCharliex **for all of your wonderful reviews! Most of you have been reviewing from the beginning & I would just like to say I really appreciate it!

Oh, I forgot to thank everyone for reviewing on the last chapter, so **Miss-Bing, Katydid1388, writergal90, jennyblueEyes, Chan4Mon4EVA4EVA, Tilulation, ginchy-amanda, **and **LilMondlerLuver, **know that your reviews are greatly appreciated too!

_**...Please Review...**_


	5. Plans And Realizations

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Chandler and Monica sat, bored, at the restaurant they went to for breakfast. Their friends noticed this, of course, but didn't say anything. They knew what it was about.

"So, ready to go?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Chandler said, jumping up.

"Oh, wait, what about dessert?" Rachel asked.

"For _breakfast_?" Monica clarified.

"You've never done that?" Phoebe asked, jumping into the conversation.

Chandler sat back down again, frustrated. _This is going to be a long day…

* * *

_

"So, Mon, how's it coming?" Rachel asked, coming into the kitchen with a smirk on her face. Another part of their plan had been to have Monica cook something that would keep her in the kitchen all day. So far, their plan seemed to be working.

"Yeah, great," Monica said gloomily.

"Now, here, I feel kind of bad leaving you in here all alone, do you want me to help?"

_No. _"Uh, sure, but I don't know if there's much for you to do,"

"Oh, we'll just talk! We never do that anymore!"

"Oh, okay," Monica said with mock enthusiasm.

* * *

"Chandler, truth or dare?" Ross asked as they were sitting on the couch, watching a basketball game.

"Ross, that's a girl's game," Chandler said unenthusiastically.

"Seriously, just pick one,"

"No,"

"Spoilsport," Phoebe said, chiming in.

"Fine. Dare," Chandler said, his attention mostly focused on the television.

"Okay. I dare you to go up to Monica and ask her-,"

"No, no, no! I said truth!"

"-if she likes the color green, but whatever," Ross said, with a smile on his face. They had planned this too. "Okay, so truth. Hmm…I got one! Do you, or do you not, have a crush on my little sister?"

"Dude, didn't we discuss this last night?" Joey asked. Phoebe elbowed him. "Oh! I mean, do you?"

"No, okay?" Chandler said, hoping his face wasn't too red as to give him away. "That was a long time ago,"

"How long?" Phoebe inquired.

"I don't know!"

"You still like her. Just ask her out,"

"I have one word for you, Phoebe, and that is, _shh_!"

* * *

Monica sighed and focused her attention back to the dish she was making. She listened to Rachel ramble on about some girl she worked with, and wished she could just have five minutes with Chandler.

Five minutes. Was that so much to ask for?

"Monica, are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Go on," She prompted, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Really, because it doesn't seem like it,"

"Rach-,"

"Got something else on our mind, have we?" Rachel prompted. "Maybe what Phoebe revealed about Chandler last night…?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"No!" Monica answered probably a little too quickly.

"Oh, then was it something you found out about Chandler a different night?"

"What?"

"I'm just saying…," Rachel said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Rachel, what is going on?"

* * *

"Oh, how cute. Chandler's got a crush," Ross said in a girly voice.

"No, I don't,"

"Seriously, Chandler, why don't you just ask her out?" Joey asked, joining the game.

"Because. I wouldn't want to ruin our…our friendship," He said, hoping this was a suitable answer.

"Just go for it!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Why do you guys care so much, anyway?"

"Uh-," Joey started to say something, but Phoebe elbowed him again. "What?" He said to Phoebe. "Lighten up!"

"What's going on?" Chandler asked, standing up. "Do you guys know something I don't know?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that_," Ross said, knowingly.

Chandler walked into the kitchen, disgusted. He went over to the refrigerator, pretending to be interested in the contents. He missed Rachel giving Monica the thumbs up and leaving.

"Oh, she's gone?" He asked quietly, after hearing the door shut behind her. He gave her a kiss, but pulled away quickly, because he was afraid they were going to come back.

"Yeah. You know, it was weird. She kept asking me if there was something going on between us,"

"Oh my God,"

"I know,"

"No, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey were doing the exact same thing!"

"Do you…do you think they know?"

"I'm guessing…yeah!"

"Oh God, what do we do?" She asked, rubbing her temples. "What do we-," She stopped when Chandler gave her a quick hug.

"I love you," He simply said.

"I love you too, but-,"

He put a finger to her lips. "I say…we don't tell them anything, and have a little fun of our own,"

Monica smiled. "Keep talking,"

* * *

"Think they suspect anything?" Phoebe asked, after Rachel had joined them in the living room.

"No!" Ross exclaimed. "It's Monica and Chandler!"

"Uh, Ross? They may be good at keeping secrets, but they aren't _stupid_!" Joey said loudly.

Ross gave Joey his trademark "quiet down" maneuver. **(AN: Like in TOW Ross Moves In)**

"You know, I think they know that _something_ is going on, but I bet they have no idea what," Rachel mused.

"Yeah, I think we need to figure out some new ideas," Phoebe said and they all nodded.

Little did they know, Chandler and Monica knew _exactly_ what was going on…

* * *

Sorry, I know it has been awhile since I've updated this fic. So, please tell me if you liked this chapter, I've had some writer's block lately, and hopefully this is okay. Let me know:)

**jennyblueEyes, Tilulation, DrKerryWeaver, writergal90, Chan4Mon4EVA4EVA**- thanks so much for your wonderful reviews!

**_...Please Review..._**


	6. This Is Getting Fun

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I realize it has been awhile since I updated this, and I'd appreciate it if you could leave a review after you're done reading. Thanks so much:)**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"So, obviously, they're not going to just tell us," Rachel said in a hushed voice. She, Phoebe, Joey, and Ross were discussing ways they could break Monica and Chandler.

"We need a new plan," Joey agreed.

"Yeah, but what?" Ross asked.

"Ooh, I know!" Phoebe exclaimed. "We could be spies! Oh yes! We could give them alone time purposefully, and then walk in on them!"

"Oh, I would enjoy that," Rachel said.

----------

Monica and Chandler sat at the kitchen table, trying to have the same sort of meeting. "We can't…hang around each other too much," Monica said, obviously frustrated by this.

"I could pretend I was mad at you…," Chandler suggested. Monica gave him a look. "Or not," he said sheepishly.

"Wait, maybe that's it!" she exclaimed.

"What? What's it?"

"We could just get really mad at each other…say you were coming on to me!" she said, pointing her finger at him.

"So now I'm the bad guy!" he exclaimed.

"You're right, I'll be the bad guy," Monica muttered.

"No, Mon, it's okay," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay!" she said, her expression immediately changing.

"Was that a trick?" he inquired.

She just shrugged. "Maybe,"

Chandler sighed, trying to act as if he was mad at her, but she knew better. "Okay, so-," he began.

"Stop! That's sick!" Monica exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, we're doing this right _now_?" he asked quietly. She just grinned and gave him a quick kiss, before backing away so it looked like she was trying to get away from him.

Rachel, Joey, Phoebe, and Ross ran into the kitchen. "What's going on?" Rachel asked, her eyes darting around the room suspiciously.

"Chandler was hitting on me!" Monica exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Wh-what?" Ross asked. The four of them looked at each other curiously, before returning their attention back to Chandler, who was still sitting at the table, a strange look on his face.

"I…sorry?" he questioned, rather than stated.

"So you guys aren't together?" Phoebe blurted out.

"_What?_" Monica asked, feigning surprise. "That's gross! It's _Chandler_!" Their four friends turned back to Monica and Chandler gave her a look that said _Thanks a lot_.

"You didn't hook up in London?" Ross asked.

"No!"

Joey was shooting glances back and forth between Monica and Chandler, wondering what was going on. "But you said-,"

"What makes you think we hooked up in London?" Chandler asked. "_Who_ could have told you _that_?"

"Uh…Joey," Rachel said.

"Joey, what have I told you about making up stories?" Chandler said, silently pleading with his best friend.

"Uhh...," Joey began, obviously confused.

"You've been lying to us?" Ross asked, glaring at Joey.

"Uhh…," he said again.

"Joey, I think we need to talk," Rachel said. "Out in the living room…?" Phoebe and Ross nodded.

"Okay," he agreed.

"I think _we_ need to talk to Joey _first_," Monica said meaningfully.

"Sure," he said again, curious as to what this was about. Rachel and Phoebe left, deep in conversation, obviously wondering if they could've been wrong about Monica and Chandler.

"Chandler, if you _ever_ hit on my sister again…," Ross began before he left, as he thought of something he could do that would scare Chandler. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything.

"Okay, Ross, don't hurt yourself," Chandler said. "I won't. Now, get outta here,"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, before following Rachel and Phoebe.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Joey asked after the door closed behind Ross.

"They know about us, don't they?" Monica asked in a hushed voice. "How could you tell them?"

"I don't know…I'm sorry!"

"Okay, you have to say that you were making that all up!" Chandler said in a quiet, but determined voice.

"Why can't you guys just tell them?" Joey asked. "I'm sick of this!"

----------

"Can you hear anything?" Phoebe asked Rachel. Both of them had their ears pressed up against the door.

"No…," Rachel said, before getting a disgusted glare from Ross, who was behind them. "What?"

"Chandler wasn't hitting on her, was he?"

"No, duh," Phoebe whispered. "They're together! Hello!"

"Yeah, I realized that. But _why_ do they keep lying to us? They obviously know that we know,"

"I don't know, but this is getting fun," Rachel said, before putting a finger to her lips and focusing her attention back to the door.

* * *

**_...Please Review..._**


	7. Pillow Fight

I know, I know, 2 updates in one day, how...not like me. What can I say? I was on a roll!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this fic so far, I'd just like to say that I really appreciate it. More than you guys could know.

Okay, anyway, please review when you're done reading...make me happy. :)**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Rachel and Phoebe stumbled away from the door when Joey came out. "Well…?" Phoebe asked, almost accusingly.

"I, uh…," Joey began.

"Have you been lying to us?" Ross questioned.

"…yeah," Joey stuttered. "Sorry,"

"Joey!" Rachel exclaimed. "How could you?"

"I, uh, I…,"

------

Back in the kitchen, Monica and Chandler grinned at each other. They seemed to be going along with it. Joey stormed back into the kitchen. "There!" he exclaimed. "Are you happy now?"

"Hey, man…thanks," Chandler said.

"Okay, but I'm _done_ covering for you! This is it!"

"Okay," Monica said, sharing a glance with Chandler.

"Oh, but I did…I did get you two out of seeing a movie with us," Joey said, giving them a small smile. "Have fun, you two,"

Monica and Chandler grinned at each other, and Chandler wrapped an arm around her waist. Only after they were sure their four friends had left did they make their way up to the bedroom.

------

Joey left the kitchen and practically ran Rachel over again. "You have _got_ to stop doing that!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said, shrugging it off.

"Did they buy it?" Phoebe asked in a quiet voice. Joey nodded.

"Okay, let's put the plan into action," Ross said. The other three nodded and they made their way out the door. They got in the car, because they knew that Monica and Chandler thought that they were going to a movie. Then they drove so that they were just out of sight, and waited.

------

"Chandler?" Monica whispered, her hot breath fluttering onto his skin. He looked up from his attempt to undo the buttons on her blouse.

"Yeah?" he said in just as much of a hushed tone.

"I know you don't want to…but I really think we should tell them,"

"Monica…,"

"No, I-I love you, Chandler," she said softly, stroking his cheek gently. "I don't want to have to sneak around forever. They practically _know_ anyway,"

"Yeah, I…I guess," he agreed. "I just…I'm happy with what we have _right now_. And I-I have this _feeling_, that as soon as they know, something will come between us, and…," he trailed off, looking sheepish.

"And…?" she asked softly, edging him on.

"I don't want to lose you," he said, focusing his attention on the comforter that they were sitting on, tracing the floral pattern with his finger.

"Hey," she said, lifting his chin up so that he was looking her in the eye. "You're not going to _lose_ me," He looked at her, as if he didn't believe her. "You really think I'd let that happen?" she asked, and he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"No, no, I-,"

"Chandler, this is about _us_ and not about our friends, okay?"

"Okay," he said, before leaning in and kissing her deeply.

------

Ross checked his watch one last time. "Okay, let's go," he said, causing Rachel to look up from her magazine and Phoebe and Joey to look up from their (what seemed pointless) conversation about what happens after you die.

"We're moving in," Phoebe said, and Ross realized, after a few seconds, that she was pretending to be in the army. She gave Ross a salute and he half-heartedly returned it, before quietly getting out of the van and motioning for them to follow. They quietly ran back up to the house, stopping every once in awhile to hide behind a tree or something. Rachel pointed out that that really wouldn't be necessary; she didn't think Monica and Chandler would be looking out the window in the middle of-

Ross had stopped her right there, having heard enough.

They reached the house and cautiously went in, being careful not to slam the door behind them.

------

"Did you hear something?" Chandler asked, pulling away from Monica.

"No…," she said, looking at him with a questioning look.

"You sure?"

"Chandler, if I had heard something, wouldn't I have told you about it?"

"Yeah, I…,"

"They're at the movies, okay?" Monica said with a smile on her face. "They won't be back for another hour or two, at the least,"

------

Rachel led the way up the stairs, with Ross close behind her, followed by Phoebe, and…now that she looked, Joey wasn't following them. She glared at Ross and made a motion. He didn't get it, so she mouthed, _where's Joey?_

They turned around and, sure enough, he was in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"Joey!" Phoebe hissed.

"What? We….oh!" he exclaimed, miraculously putting down his sandwich and following them, as they again approached the stairs.

They were now in the hallway. Silently, they crept towards the room that Monica and Rachel were sharing. The door was slightly open, and the four of them peered into the crack. Sure enough, Monica and Chandler were kissing.

"Aha!" Rachel exclaimed, opening the door all the way. The two lovers visibly jumped.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Phoebe yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Damn," Monica muttered. She looked at Chandler. "I think we lost,"

He shook his head. "Nah," he said, taking a pillow from the bed and running over to hit the first person he saw, which happened to be Ross, on the head. Monica grabbed another pillow and went after Phoebe, while Joey and Rachel ran to the other rooms, getting as many pillows as they could possibly find.

Throughout the pillow fight, the original teams had become forgotten; it didn't matter who won or lost. This went on for about an hour, until the six friends collapsed on the floor, in a mixture of exhaustion and the fact that none of them could stop laughing.

"I think we won," Chandler said to Monica, who grinned at him.

"Yeah, I think we did, too,"

* * *

Okay, this is, duh, the end, but review anyway! Tell me what you think, please!

Thanks!


End file.
